


heely into my heart

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, just an excuse to write prompto wearing heelys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: "Prompto, you can't wear those in the Citadel." Ignis side-eyes the sneakers."What? Why?" Prompto isn't pouting. He's a man about these things."They have wheels, Prompto."





	heely into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking shit with a friend and came up with this idea.  
> aka a rollerskate shoe date.

 

“Okay, so... Prompto,” It’s Ignis’s serious voice. Prompto looks over at his friend from his cameras display screen. “I need you to  _ not  _ wear those.” Ignis is pointing to the shoes that Prompto had gotten not too long ago now. The ones with hidden wheels in the heel of them.

 

“What? Why?” Prompto doesn’t pout. He’s a grown man about these things. 

 

“They have  _ wheels _ ,” Ignis gives the blonde a look over the frames of his glasses and Prompto shies away but nods anyways. He had liked his new shoes, wearing them made him able to keep up with the others better since they all had those stupid long legs and fast strides. They were made to walk fast and Prompto was meant to glide. “You’ll end up crashing into someone and making a scene.” 

 

“Ugh, fine, Iggy,” Okay, so Prompto does pout a bit. 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you wore those stupid sneakers...” Gladio growls low as Prompto glides just behind the man, holding onto the tails of the larger man’s shirt. It was rather fun to the blonde, not so much the Shield. “Actually, I take that back… I  _ can  _ believe it. Just don’t crash into someone important.”

 

“You’re just jealous that they don’t make them in your  _ gigantic foot size _ , buddy,” Prompto laughs propels himself forward to get out of the reach of his friend. He’s not watching exactly where he’s going as he grabs the corner to pull himself around it without stopping. “These floors were made fo- **_oof_ ** !”

 

“Prompto! Come on! I  _ told  _ you.” 

 

Prompto isn’t sure for a moment if he ran into a wall or pillar as he’s falling backwards and grabbing onto the hand reaching to keep him steady. Whoever tried to save him comes tumbling down on top of the blonde gunner with a grunt. A forehead hits Prompto under his chin and the other man gets an elbow to the diaphragm, Prompto feels a hand curl around the back of his head just before it hits the hard floors of the Citadel. 

 

They lay there for a moment, both groaning out in pain and Prompto keeps his eyes clenched shut until Gladio starts laughing at him. The blonde moves his head back enough to glare at the larger man, pout on his lips. 

 

“Gladio, this isn’t funny,” Prompto tells him before looking at the guy that fell-  _ Prompto dragged down; _ on top of him. The guy is gorgeous, in that dangerous sense. He’s also glaring over at the Shield as he sits himself up, arm tucked into his side where Prom had elbowed him. It makes for a weird picture as the man is now straddling the blonde ( _ still on the floor too _ ), he glances at Prompto before sitting back on his feet and waiting for Prompto to sit up. 

 

“You okay?” The other man grunts out and gently grabs the side of Prompto’s blushing face to look for bruises and wounds. At least, that’s what Prompto is going to assume the man is doing  _ because the other option was that Prompto was about to get a kiss and that was just unrealistic at the moment _ . “Didn’t crush you did I?” 

 

“Ah, uhm, no,” Prompto was sure he was a tomato red color, but the guy looks at him, green eyes locked on Prompto’s blue. “I’m  _ so so so  _ sorry I ran into you though! These stupid shoes…” 

 

“We told you not to wear them, Prom,” Gladio finally stops laughing to point that out and Prompto just blushes more. “And now you’ve run into the Hero of Insomnia himself.”

 

_ No. Nope _ . Prompto refused to believe that he ran into  _ Nyx Ulric _ , Hero of the Crown City. That would just be…  **No** . 

 

“Shut up, Amicitia,” and  **_oh_ ** . Yeah, there was no way that anyone could get away with talking to Gladio like that without being someone important. Gladio throws his hands up with a smirk and leans against the wall to watch this entire thing unfold. 

 

“Ugh, I’m getting rid of these shoes…” Prompto mumbles and frowns, glaring down at the offending things. Nyx drops the hand from Prompto’s face to rest on a knee and looks down at the shoes as well. Prompto suddenly feels self-conscious about the size of his feet for some reason. 

 

“Are those sneakers with wheels in them?” He hears Nyx asking and looks up at the Hero from under his bangs. Prompto nods and watches as the older man’s face breaks into a grin. 

 

“Check  _ mine  _ out,” He stands quickly and stomps a foot down on the ground. The sole of his shoe gives off a light while the wheel pops out of the heel and Prompto is suddenly and completely in love with Nyx Ulric. 

 

“Oh. My. Chocobos.” Prompto will reflect later about this phrase but at the moment, he reviles in the full bellied laugh that Nyx lets out. The blonde can faintly hear Gladio in the background saying something about ‘nerds’ or, well Prompto doesn’t really care because Nyx is holding a hand out, grin still in place as he pulls Prompto up from the floor. 

 

“Let’s glide,” Nyx chuckles after he says it. Like an inside joke for him and Prompto, Gladio be damned for laughing at Prompto. 

 

“You guys are such…  _ nerds _ ,” Prompto twirls on his heels, wheels squeaking lightly as he raises his hands to flip Gladio off during the second twirl. Nyx is laughing and when Prompto finishes his twirling, the older man wraps an arm around the blonde man’s shoulders and pulls him against his chest. 

 

“Well, these  _ nerds  _ are gonna take a lap around the Citadel so I can show Prompto here, how a Kingsglaive does a first date,” Nyx presses a kiss to Prompto’s temple then and the blonde gives Gladio a wide grin as he gets dragged along by the older man. 

 

“You didn’t even ask him out! This isn’t how romance  **_works_ ** , Ulric!” 

 

But Prompto is pretty sure that this is  _ exactly  _ how romance works. At least for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis: Prompto, you can't wear Heelys in the Citadel when we meet the Kingsglaive guys for training. Got it?  
> Prom: Yeah, totally, specs.  
> Ignis: You'll crash okay. Just don't wear them  
> Prom: Yeah, yeah.  
> -in the citadel later-  
> *prompto wears heelys and crashes into Nyx*  
> Nyx: Are those Heelys?  
> Prom: Yeah...  
> Nyx: Sweet. Check mine out.  
> *stomps and shoes light up*


End file.
